leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/@comment-3419132-20120831160145
Viktor - Intro (Exerpt From my Mega-Guide) Viktor is an Ability Power Area-Control Mage whose combat skills will vary based upon distance and aim. Viktor will be easily able to defeat most opponents within a moderate or close proximity to him despite some immediate threats. Viktor excels at high damage in bursts and giving a continued presence in team fights rather than some mages who must wait a fair amount of time on certain cool downs for being most effective. Viktor is very flexible with his build not only because of his passive but also his ability kit. Viktor has a high skill cap but rewards risk-taking, aim, timing, and aim with results few champions can hope to achieve. Evolving Technology Viktor’s passive is Evolving Technology. Viktor starts every game off with a Hex-core filling one of his inventory slots. This passively grants him additional ability power per level on top of his additional stats he gains per level. Each time Viktor levels up he gains 3 Ability Power atop his normal gain per level. At any level Viktor may spend 1000g at the shop to upgrade his Hex-core to one of any of three unique Augments. These Augments grant Viktor additional stats on top of the passive AP gain. Each Augment is connected to one of Viktor’s non-ultimate abilities and will grant them additional effects; these effects will coincide with the stats gained by the Augment meaning that the additional effects are actually enhanced by the stats in different ways than one may think. The first Augment is Augment: Power, this grants Viktor additional health and health regeneration. Second Augment: Gravity will grant Viktor mana, mana regeneration and cool down reduction. Finally, Augment: Death; this will give Viktor 45 Ability Power. To utilize Viktor’s passive to its fullest, you must be able to determine which Augment is necessary based on not just your lane opponent, but the enemy team as a whole. Proper choice of Viktor’s augments will make or break Viktor’s game play. We will go over the Augments in detail on their effects in the detailing about Viktor’s abilities. Power Transfer Viktor’s first ability is Power Transfer. This is a moderate ranged targeted ability that will shoot out a device that deals decent damage to a single target and return a portion of the damage as a shield to Viktor. The shield is not granted as soon as the damage hits, rather when the device returns. The damage and shield will be dealt faster the closer Viktor is to the target, meaning that long range blow exchanges will generally mean that the shield will not protect Viktor in time to mitigate the enemy damage. However, if your target relies on skill shots that are in fact blocked by minions, you can use this to your advantage, as Viktor excels at pushing lanes, he can proceed to use the minions to get in close and then hit at a much more proximate range with Power Transfer meaning that the shield will return almost immediately and if the shot from the target does hit then its damage will be well muffled and Viktor will be ahead in terms of health and damage. Power Transfer returns a portion of the shield based upon how much damage it would do, not how much it did meaning that Viktor will always gain the same amount of shield based upon the Level of Power Transfer and his AP. If Augment: Power is purchased then Viktor will gain a strong movement speed buff for a short duration once Power Transfer is cast. This, combined in with the health and regeneration, will give Viktor a strong amount of survivability as well as additional utility as he will be able to more quickly position himself or make aggressive endeavors. Augment: Power also makes great for chasing down fleeing opponents as the movement speed increase from either your first blows or hitting on a minion or monster to quickly catch up. This Augment is best chosen if you find yourself in a high need of an early game health buff and for later game chases. Gravity Field Viktor’s second ability is Gravity Field. Gravity Field is a large AOE gravity well that lasts for several seconds. This well will slow those in it for a small amount but the slow will stack up to a cap. Once this cap is reached the target is stunned for a few seconds. Targets stunned cannot be stunned again by the ability but will still have the slow applied. The well has a moderate duration and proper positioning of it can allow Viktor to shut out entire escape routes and stun multiple targets. The range the well can be cast is the biggest inhibitor to the ability because, although its AOE is a good size, the range it can be cast is what makes it, against most players, a clear sign of when you are going to be aggressive. Being at a closer proximity to the target will almost guarantee that they will be stunned. Choosing Augment: Gravity will increase the range that Gravity Field can be cast and thus increase the already immense utility that this ability wields. This Augment is best against opponents who are skilled against Viktor or against champions that are able to out-range him meaning that an attempt to close in and get Gravity Field on them could be potentially threatening. This will allow Viktor to easily set up for a kill or help his team by safely stunning his targets and then, as with all stuns, be able to freely damage his targets. Proper use of Gravity Field will be one of the key factors of playing Viktor as it requires correct positioning and timing as placing it to early can mean that they will be simply slowed and may possibly escape unscathed or alive. Death Ray Viktor’s third ability is Death Ray. This is a point lined vector skill-shot that chooses a starting point and then the direction it is fired. When fired at the farthest possible designation point and shot forward it is very high range ability and can out-range most champions. Death Ray does not interrupt Viktor’s previous orders and will fire passively even if moving or attacking. Death Ray does not scale down by number of targets hit. Because of the oddity of Death ray’s aiming it requires a new form of timing and aim to properly hit. Death Ray is Viktor’s most damaging ability but has a high mana cost and will be most beneficial to aim correctly. It will be worth your while to make sure you can most effectively hit either meaning that if you can’t hit the champion or will have difficulty hitting them make sure you can, at minimal, kill a few number of minions to earn some gold despite not hitting. Proper aim of Death Ray however, will easily score CS and damage or possibly kill the enemy champion. Death Ray will be your primary damage and poking ability from its high damage and range. Death Ray provides vision on cast and in middle lane can reveal the entire brush on either side of the lane if properly aimed. Death Ray is instantly cast but has a moderate move speed along its path meaning that if not hit directly on top of its target it can be avoided. At higher ranks Death Ray can easily clear minion waves and will be able to push lanes from a safe distance. If aimed quickly, Death Ray can give surprising shots at rather awkward angles by running to the side and firing it towards the enemy champion at an angle they may have not been expecting rather than running towards them. If Augment: Death is purchased, Death Ray will deal 30% of its current damage as an additional damage of time and will increase Death Ray’s damage output highly as poking will lead to a high single amount of damage and then a consistent DOT that will ravage the target if consistently applied. Augment: Death is best used once you have gotten a hold of Viktor’s mechanics and feel comfortable playing him. Being able to land multiple or possibly all Death Ray shots will be absolutely devastating and can net you a large amount of damage and kills. Chaos storm Viktor’s Ultimate is Chaos Storm. This ability is an AOE ability that will generate a singularity at a targeted location; this will deal a heavy instant burst damage and briefly silence the target. All enemies under the singularity will take a constant damage over time that will not scale down with the number of targets affected. The singularity can be moved by reactivating the ability and then selecting a location. If cast on an enemy champion or told to relocate onto a new enemy champion the singularity will continually follow them, if the target stealths after the cast the singularity will still follow despite them not being visible. The singularity will move faster the closer Viktor is to the storm. Keeping pace with it can allow it to easily keep up with most champions. Although this is true it is worth noting that you can easily move it around even if it is a reasonable distance from you to safely attack multiple or weakened targets. While there is no Augment that directly improves Chaos Storm, having the different Augments will improve certain mechanics of the ability. Having Augment: Power and using Power Transfer will sub-sequentially allow Viktor to keep pace with his opponent and the Storm thus increasing the time that the singularity is above them, while having Augment: Gravity will allow an easier follow up between Gravity Field and the storm as the range increase on Gravity Field will allow Viktor to safely strike multiple targets. If Augment: Death is bought then it will to your best benefit to hit your target with Death Ray first as the increased damage and DOT will give Viktor an amazing amount of consistent and burst damage over the duration of both abilities.